


My Sexy Kemonomimi Fantasy Isn't Going The Way I Thought It Would!

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Play, Dom!Ruby, F/F, Fingering, Squirting, Sub!Weiss, Tsundere Weiss, Tsunderes, Yep Going To Super Hell For This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: After much time, discussion, planning, and whole lot of sneaking around and waiting for opportunities, Weiss finally has a chance to make one of her fantasies come true, and don her pet play outfit for Ruby.It doesn't go the way she expected it to.





	My Sexy Kemonomimi Fantasy Isn't Going The Way I Thought It Would!

Weiss stood in the center of team RWBY’s dorm, her posture stock straight, her hands clasped behind her back, her icy blue eyes narrowed at the silver pair before her.

Ruby began to sweat, and not just because Weiss had insisted both the windows AND the curtains be shut and locked.

“Safeword!?” Weiss barked.

“Oatmeal!” Ruby cried.

“Warning!?”

“Teacup!”

“Proceed!?”

“Cookie!”

“Limits?!”

“Low on the ‘Sadistic’ part, no physical violence like spanking or scratching because that might leave a mark on you, and _absolutely no mention of the word_ ‘Daddy’--uh, at least right now!”

“Preferences!?”

“Orgasm denial, teasing, light bondage!”

“Roommates?!”

“Out on a wild goose chase from which there is no way in hell they will probably find the need to come back here for several hours or suspect that we’re doing what we’re doing!” Ruby cried, before she sighed. “Man, I should have broken that up!”

“Bathroom?!”

“Went already!”

“Hands?!”

“Washed! I followed all the instructions you told me to, _d_ _efinitely_ scrubbed under my nails with the brush, and used that fancy moisturizer stuff, too, I promise!”

“And have those nails been...?”

“Professionally manicured!” Ruby said, holding them up for Weiss for inspection.

“When…?”

“Two days ago!” Ruby replied.

“Good!” Weiss said, nodding. She looked down and went through the list in her head one more time, before she locked eyes with Ruby once more. “Ruby Rose, are you prepared to...” Weiss’ cheeks began to burn red “...prepared to f… fu…” she visibly strained “… fff--”

Ruby opened her mouth, Weiss hand flew up and stopped her. She closed her eyes, slowly breathed in and out for a while, before she looked at Ruby once more, and said, “Ruby Rose, are you prepared to f-ff-fu...” Weiss’ face turned even redder as her brow furrowed.

“Fuck you…?” Ruby offered carefully.

“Yes...” Weiss muttered as she looked away. “… That.”

“You know you could just say any of the like, hundreds of other ways to call banging, right?” Ruby said. “I don’t mind.”

“ _Well I do!”_ Weiss snapped angrily. “Everything else is just so patently unfitting, or as _far_ from arousing as it can get for what we’re about to do!” She sighed. “So, Ruby, your answer?”

“Yes. Are you?”

Weiss face somehow turned even redder. “Yes. Yes I am…” she muttered as she stormed off to their closet. “Please excuse me while I get ready...!”

“Take your time, Weiss~!” Ruby sang sweetly. “I can _wait_ to see what that costume looks like on you!”

Weiss squared her shoulders, her expression visibly straining as she struggled to suppress a most _unladylike_ noise. She stepped into the closet and shut the door behind her, before she put her back to it and began to take long, slow breaths, in and out.

“Okay, Weiss… you can do this!” she muttered to herself. “It took _so_ long to set this up, find the moment that the planets all aligned for it to work, not to mention the _adventure_ you had trying to get your package from the post office to here!

“You are _not_ going to back out at the last minute!”

_Beat._

“Oh, _dust_ , I can’t believe I’m backing out at the last minute…!” Weiss cried as she buried her face in her hands. “I can’t do this, I can’t do this…!” she whimpered, before she cried out in frustration, pulling her hands away as she balled them into fists. “No—suck it up, Weiss! _You can do this!_ You have wanted it for _years,_ and you are not going to back out now that there’s actually a chance for your fantasy to become a reality!”

There was a knocking on the door, Weiss clapped her hand over her mouth as she screamed and jumped.

“… Uh, you okay in there, Weiss…?” Ruby asked through the door.

Weiss let go of the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. _“Fine…! I_ ’m fine. What would make you think otherwise?”

“You’re yelling at yourself again. It’s kinda hard not to notice.”

Weiss sighed as she slumped against the door, her arms crossed over her chest. “… I’m sorry...”

“Nothing to be sorry about, Weiss...”

“No, there is!” Weiss countered. “We did so much work for this, lost so many opportunities, and we probably won’t get another a chance to do this for a long while, _if ever!”_

“Well I don’t want to do it if _you_ don’t want to do it, Weiss,” Ruby hummed. “You matter to me more than sex with you.”

Weiss eyes watered as her bottom lip trembled. “Oh, _stop it_ , you dolt, you’re gonna make me cry! That’s about as far from what I want to be right now!” she said as she wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

“Okay. What _do_ you want to be right now, anyway...?”

“ _Sexy!”_ Weiss cried. “Confident! Someone who can go ahead with the _friggin_ ’ plan she spent so much time, effort, and opportunities to set into motion!”

“Do you still want it?”

“ _Yes.”_ Weiss hissed. “I just...” she sighed “… This feels so much like the first time I ever went on stage.”

“What happened then?”

“Panic attack, hid around in my dressing room, had to get Winter and my mother both to convince me to go out, let alone sing and not profusely apologize instead,” Weiss replied flatly. “Still froze up the moment they gave me a ‘gentle nudge’ past the curtains and out onto the stage, though.”

“Did you do the imagining people in their underwear trick?”

“Yes. That’s why I froze up, when I realized _how_ many sets and varieties of underwear I would have to imagine this audience in.”

“So did you sing, or…?”

Weiss scowled. “I did. I just closed my eyes and started pulling the words up from memory. I suppose it helped that father was insistent my instructors relentlessly drill it into my head to the point where I could do it in my sleep. Probably had, just no one was around to be aware of it.”

“So why don’t you do that here, too?”

“It’s kind of hard to dress myself up in the dark, especially in an outfit with this many delicate components, Ruby!” Weiss snapped.

“No, no, I meant, _after_ you dress up and step out of the closet! Just, you know, pretend I’m not here...?”

“… So, what, you want me to dress up in a fetishistic outfit of which the a _massive_ point of its appeal to me is someone else seeing me wearing it, and then use my imagination to completely nullify said point…?”

“… Uh, will it get you in the outfit and out of the closet…? Because then you’d _actually_ be wearing the outfit, and I’d see you in it and that would, uh…” Ruby struggled for a few moments “… nullify the nullifying?”

Silence.

“That’s… actually a pretty good idea!” Weiss said.

“So will you do it?” Ruby asked. “Actually, no: do you still _want_ to do it…?”

Weiss slowly pushed herself off the door and straightened herself up. “Yes, and… yes. Just… give me a while longer than I thought I’d need...” she said as she groped for the light switch.

“Take your time, Weiss,” Ruby said softly. “I’ve got the latest Adventures of Ammy on my scroll already, don’t worry.”

Weiss nodded as she headed to the very back of her closet, where the others had insisted on stuffing most of her clothes so they wouldn’t have to “fight through a sea of lace, silk, and frills” to get to their own belongings. She carefully parted said sea, to reveal a large, plain white box carefully and meticulously hidden within them.

If the others had cared to do a thorough investigation, they might have questioned why, out of all the other similar, plainly coloured boxes Weiss had in her possession, this particular one did not carry any logos or details about its creator, be they as minimalist as the rest of the container, or having all the flair and exaggerated design elements concentrated there.

Thankfully, none of them were that keen on snooping about, so it was really only her and Ruby that knew what was inside—and now, as Weiss carefully pulled the lid off and beheld all the neatly packed and arranged contents, Ruby was going to see every last item on Weiss.

“So long as you don’t back out again, at least...” Weiss said, looking at the mirror she kept by her clothes.

Outside, Ruby sat on Weiss’ bed, holding her scroll and enjoying the latest Adventures of Ammy. She was so engrossed in the heroic exploits, altruistic acts, and comedic escapades of the Faunus huntress that she didn’t even notice Weiss peeking out of the closet, her carefully padding over to her, or even the minute she spent awkwardly standing in front of her.

With the lights off, the curtains closed, and the colourful, vibrant panels of Ammy taking up the whole screen, there really was nothing to alert Ruby to Weiss’ presence until a glove shaped like a white, fuzzy paw gently pushed her wrist down.

Ruby looked up, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping as she beheld the sight before her.

Weiss she took her hand back, face burning bright red as she looked down at the floor and away from Ruby; she brought her hands up to her chest, curled her fingers like she was a four-legged animal standing up on just its hind legs, the pair of fuzzy arctic fox ears on her headband completing the image.

“Oh my _gosh_ , Weiss...” Ruby muttered.

Weiss blushed even harder, her bottom lip trembling; she swallowed the lump in her throat, before she made a little mewling noise.

“… You are _so cute!”_ Ruby whispered between stifled giggles of delight.

Weiss’ shot open eyes. _“Cute?!”_ she snapped as she looked at Ruby. “Do you think this whole outfit is ‘cute’?!” she cried, gesturing to herself.

“ _Yes,_ you’re so _adorable!”_

“I’m supposed to be _sexy_ , damn it!” Weiss cried, stomping her foot and balling her hands.

“Were you?” Ruby squeaked.

“ **YES!”** Weiss screamed throwing her arms out. “LOOK AT ME!”

“I _am_ —I _did_ —I--” Ruby clutched her sides, tearing up and struggling to breath. “I-oh-I—oh my—I’m sorry, Weiss! You’re just too cute...! Especially with that sound you just made— what was that?!”

“IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SEXY ANIMAL NOISE, DAMN IT!” Weiss yelled, shaking her fists up and down and stomping her foot in time with it.

“Can you do it again?!” Ruby asked in between wheezes. _“_ _Please?_ _”_

“NO!” Weiss cried, her arms now angled straight down to the floor, her hands balled as much as the gloves would allow her.

“Why not...?”

“BECAUSE, YOU’RE JUST GOING TO END UP LAUGHING ALL OVER AGAIN, YOU DOLT!” Weiss said, spinning on her heel and crossing her arms over her chest. “I DON’T WANT YOU GUSHING OVER HOW CUTE I AM, I WANT YOU SO OVERCOME BY LUST YOU WANT TO TAKE ME HERE AND NOW!” she yelled, scowling and trying to bore holes in the floor with her eyes.

Ruby made a choking noise.

“… Yes, _there is in fact_ a matching tail attached to the back of my garter belt!” Weiss hissed through gritted teeth.

“… It’s… it’s so _fluffy…!”_ Ruby whispered.

“Yes, I was _very_ insistent on that detail!” Weiss snapped. “I won’t even _begin_ to get into the details of how much it cost, let alone the rest of this outfit.”

“Can I touch it…?” Ruby asked, tentatively reaching out with one hand.

“NO!” Weiss said as she spun around again. “NO, YOU CAN NOT TOUCH MY FLUFFY TAIL!” she cried as she violently crossed her arms in the air. “As a matter of fact: you can’t touch ANY part of me! Get off my bed, too!” she said, slicing a hand upwards.

“But why?” Ruby asked as she did, before quickly leaning back in and snatching her scroll off the covers.

“ _Because,_ I need to sulk right now and there is no way in hell I’m going to sit on Blake’s bed while I’m wearing THIS, nor climbing up to either your or Yang’s beds with these gloves on!” Weiss replied, holding the palms of her hands out.

Ruby dropped her scroll as she clapped her hands over her mouth. _“_ _Ohhhhhh_ my _goooosshhhh_ , they even have little paw pads and _teeny tiny claws...!”_

“RUBY, YOU HAVE MADE IT _ABUNDANTLY_ CLEAR I LOOK ADORABLE TO YOU, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT!” Weiss screamed as she sat down on her bed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okay, okay!” Ruby said, her hands still clapped over her mouth. She bent her knees and blindly groped for her fallen scroll, her eyes never leaving Weiss.

Weiss scowled as she met her gaze.

“I’m sorry...” Ruby whispered. “You are just so...” she stopped herself and looked embarrassed.

Weiss sighed, and looked away, grumbling under her breath.

Ruby took her eyes off of her long enough to put her scroll on top of their bookcase. “Are you okay, Weiss…?” she asked as she dusted her hand off on her skirt.

“No, _no I am not!”_ Weiss cried, sniffing. “My throat hurts from all that shouting, I think I damaged these _stupidly_ expensive stockings from how much I stomped in them, and my fantasy of someone seeing me wear sexy animal lingerie and proceeding to have hot, passionate sex have _completely_ collapsed right before my eyes!”

“Do you need some water?” Ruby asked, gesturing to the bottles on the bookcase they’d set out earlier.

“Yes...” Weiss blubbered, before she sniffed again.

Ruby cracked one open for her, but Weiss struggled to grip it one of her paw gloves. She tried to hold it between both, before Ruby offered her hand again. With a heavy sigh, Weiss gave it to her, leaned in and cupped her hands underneath her mouth as she drank.

“Heh!” Ruby said. “This is kinda like all that other stuff you said the kinkier pet play people do, huh?”

Weiss turned her eyes up at her and glared at her as she drank, before she turned her attention back to the bottle, draining half of it before she nudged it back down with her hand. She reached up to catch some dribbling down her lip, before Ruby did it for her, her fingers gently wiping it off.

Weiss blushed, suppressing the little shiver that came over her.

“Better?” Ruby asked as she capped the bottle.

“Sort of...” Weiss muttered as she crossed her arms over herself again.

“Is it really that bad that I think you’re cute?” Ruby said as she set it back with the other bottles, before sitting down on the bookshelf herself.

“Generally, with lingerie, _yes,_ it _is_ a bad thing if other people think you’re ‘cute’ rather than ‘sexy!’” Weiss said as she stared down at the floor, away from Ruby.

“Can I be honest with you, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. “Since when have you ever?”

Ruby blinked. “Uh...”

“It was a sarcastic, rhetorical question.” Weiss growled.

“Oh! Those are the ones where I don’t have to answer them, right?”

Weiss looked back at her and opened her mouth, about to go on another tirade, before she sighed, and looked down at her lap. “Yes, Ruby, those are the questions you don’t have to answer, because the one who asked isn’t expecting one.”.

Ruby nodded. “Okay! So: you did a _really_ crappy job of being ‘sexy’ with this outfit, Weiss.”

Weiss scowled and glared at Ruby. “I thought you said you found _kemo_ _no_ _mimi_ sexy, too!”

“I do!” Ruby said. “But I also find it cute, and honestly, Weiss, you hit the second more than the first.”

“Okay, then tell me where I went wrong exactly...” Weiss said, opening her arms and turning her chest to Ruby. “Was the bra, the panties, the thigh-high stockings, and the garter belt combination not sexy?”

“ _It is_ , but it’s more cute when the bra and panties both look like adorable animal faces. I mean, the little triangles at the cups are like the ears! _That’s cute as hell!_ And your ears and tails are so fluffy, too, that’s _super_ adorable! Then there’s that huge ribbon on your arm!”

“It was there for you to conveniently use to tie me up at your leisure...” Weiss grumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

“Oh! Neat! Function AND aesthetics!”

Weiss sighed, and got up off her bed.

“Wait, Weiss, where are you going…?” Ruby asked, getting up after her.

“To the closet to change back into my clothes!” Weiss said as she stormed off again.

“But why…?!” Ruby whined as she followed after her.

“Because, this whole plan has been a complete disaster!” Weiss cried, throwing her arms up as she continued on her way.

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss stopped, but didn’t look back.

“Weiss… I don’t think this plan was a complete disaster.” Ruby said.

“And why’s that…?” Weiss asked flatly.

“ _Because_ I still totally want to bang you, _especially_ while you’re wearing that outfit.” Ruby replied.

Weiss blinked, and looked back at her, blushing. “You… you do…?”

Ruby smiled. “Since when _haven’t_ I been honest with you, Weiss?”

Weiss blushed even harder. “But… you kept saying I was cute! You were _completely overwhelmed_ by my adorableness earlier!”

“Yeah, and you’re _also_ still sexy, and I still want to fuck you,” Ruby replied calmly. “Just because you’re more one thing doesn’t mean you can’t also be another thing entirely—kind of like how Crescent Rose is both an effective melee weapon _and_ a long-range firearm.”

Weiss turned around, and stared at her for a good long while. “You… you really want to...?” she whispered, blushing.

Ruby’s hand fell off Weiss’ shoulder, she held both of her gloved hands instead. “Yes. Do you…?”

Weiss’ face burned hotter, she sucked in a deep breath, and quietly said, “Yes. Yes I do.”

Ruby smiled.

Slowly, Weiss smiled back.

There was a short moment of silence.

“… So...” Ruby started, “how do you want to start things off...?”

“I don’t know, you decide!” Weiss snapped, now scowling but still blushing. “We _explicitly_ agreed that _y_ _ou’re_ the dom, I’m just here to do whatever it is you ask me to! Ugh, do you need me to explain the entire mechanics of D/S all over again, you dolt?!”

Weiss yelped as she suddenly found herself swept off in a cloud of rose petals, before she found herself being laid down onto her bed. Ruby discarded her boots and her cape and climbed in after her, her hands grabbing onto Weiss’ wrists and pinning them down at her sides, before she straddled Weiss.

Ruby leaned down, bringing their faces so close together Ruby could feel Weiss’ heated, shallow breaths on her skin. Silver eyes locked with blue, one pair of lips curled into a cheeky smile as the other trembled.

“Nope, I remember how it’s supposed to work!” Ruby said, before she kissed Weiss.

Weiss made a noise, squirming and instinctively raising her hands up; Ruby pushed them back down, pulled away with a smile still on her face, but her eyes now narrowed. “Teacup...~” she sang softly.

Weiss gulped, felt a shiver run down her spine. “S-Sorry...” she whispered.

Ruby began to lean back in for another kiss, before a light bulb went off in her head, her eyes wandered over to the thick ribbon tied around the top of Weiss’ arm.

Weiss swallowed as Ruby brought her hands over her head, wrists on top of each other; Ruby gently pinned them down with her hand as the other undid the ribbon. Weiss began to quiver as she felt the soft, smooth fabric on her skin, the ever increasing tightness binding her wrists together.

“Not too tight?” Ruby asked.

“No, not at all!” Weiss replied, before she paused, gently tried to free her hands. They barely budged, she swallowed a new lump in her throat. “You are… _really surprisingly good at this now!”_

“I’ve been researching and practicing with someone who really knows their way around a knot!” Ruby said as she planted her hands on either side of Weiss’ head.

“Who?” Weiss asked. “Could I ask them for advice...?”

“Can’t sorry,” Ruby replied. “It was part of the deal that I keep who they are secret.”

“Fair enough...” Weiss mumbled.

“Cookie?” Ruby asked, smiling.

Weiss took a deep breath, then said, “Cookie.”

Ruby beamed, before she leaned back in and kissed Weiss once more.

Weiss began to kiss back, only to feel Ruby pull away after a few moments, felt her lips again on her chin, then down the side of her neck, her collar bone, a trail of kisses curving and coming ever closer to just above the pale blue bra she wore.

Weiss felt Ruby’s hands brush up on her shoulders as she reached for the straps of her bra, pinched the tails of the ribbons that held the whole thing together, before slowly, teasingly pulled them apart. Weiss breathing grew heavy and hot as Ruby began to tug her bra down.

Weiss gasped as her breasts were exposed to the air, Ruby planted her hands by Weiss sides, before she brought her lips down to one of her nipples. Weiss inhaled sharply as Ruby locked eyes with her, felt her hot breath over the sensitive skin skin of her nipple, saw her tongue slowly coming down to meet it...

“Oatmeal…!” Weiss whispered.

Ruby stopped, closing her mouth as she pushed herself back up. “Do you want to stop, Weiss?” she asked, looking at her in concern.

“No!” Weiss squeaked. “Just...” she took a while to take in deep breaths, in and out, before she sighed, her face a little less red than earlier. “Okay… cookie.”

“Want me to do like I did earlier?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, please,” Weiss murmured quietly.

Ruby lowered her mouth back down to her nipple, before she wrapped her lips around it.

Weiss cried out and squirmed, whimpering and panting as she felt Ruby lick, suck, and gently nibble on it, the little pink nub growing rock hard in no time. She gasped as Ruby released it, planted a quick kiss on it as she pushed herself up.

“Hey Weiss?” Ruby murmured.

“Y-Yes…?” Weiss asked between hot, shallow pants.

“Could you do that noise again?”

Weiss frowned. _“What_ noise?”

“You know, the, uh, the sexy animal noise you made when you first showed yourself off.”

Weiss scowled. “No!”

“Well why not…?”

“Because I sounded completely ridiculous and not sexy at all!”

“I liked it!”

“So what, you want me to make a fool myself for your own entertainment, is that it?” Weiss snapped.

“No, I want you to make a different kind of cute noise when I turn you on—we’re already doing something really different right now and all, right…?”

Weiss glared at her.

Ruby made puppy eyes at her back. “Please…?”

Weiss tried to resist, but faltered almost immediately. “Al-Alright, but no promises! And give me some time to try and make it again before you do anything else!”

“Take your time, Weiss!” Ruby chirped.

Weiss bit her lip, trying to make the sound again while she saw Ruby watching and waiting, before she closed her eyes and tried again, ended up making a little growling, squeaking noise in her throat, before she scowled and blushed.

“Okay, that? That was fucking adorable!”

“Ruby, that was even _more_ ridiculous than the first time!” Weiss cried.

“ _I liked it!_ Honest! Can you please keep doing it from here on out?”

“No.” Weiss snapped, trying and failing to glare at Ruby.

“Alright!” Ruby said, before she went back down and sucked on Weiss’ other breast.

What irritation Weiss felt quickly melted away, squirming and moaning as Ruby lavished as much love and attention on the second as she had the first, before she started alternating between them, teasing and toying with her sensitive breasts until Weiss _almost_ couldn’t take anymore.

Some time later, Ruby pulled up, one hand wiping her bottom lip on the back of her hand, the other lazily trailing down Weiss’ bare stomach, slipping between her legs. Weiss yelped as she pressed the fabric of her panties right up to her pussy, moaned and squirmed as she began to rub up and down her length.

“Oatmeal…!” Weiss choked.

“Want me to stop?” Ruby asked, taking her hand out from between Weiss’ legs.

“Yes…!” Weiss squeaked.

“’Completely’ stop, or ‘stop, get my panties off, and start fingering me properly?’”

“The second,” Weiss replied. “I don’t want to get them soaked...”

Ruby chuckled. “Little too late for that, don’t you think?”

“You know damn well what I meant!” Weiss snapped.

“Alright, alright!” Ruby said, climbing off Weiss and settling by her side. “Roll over, Weiss!” she said, making the gesture with her hand.

“I am not a DOG, Ruby!” Weiss snapped as she did just that.

“Well how else was I supposed to say it?” Ruby asked.

“I-I don’t know, you figure it out…!” Weiss cried as she shifted about and got relatively comfortable. _“_ _You’re_ the one giving out commands, not me!”

“Okay!” Ruby said. “Anyway, let’s see about these panties of yours...” she hummed as she got behind Weiss, rested a hand on her hip and put the other to her panties, tugging and pulling the light blue fabric down, as far down as Weiss’ garter belt would allow.

Weiss whimpered as her sopping wet pussy was exposed to the air, a fresh leak of arousal dripping down her folds and to the sheets below.

Ruby chuckled. “ _Probably_ should have started taking these off earlier, shouldn’t I…?”

“Pr-Probably...” Weiss whimpered.

“Sure you don’t want to unsnap, take your panties off, then put them back on?” Ruby asked, looking at it awkwardly trapped underneath her garter-belt.

“No!” Weiss cried. “These stockings are _surprisingly_ fragile without any structural support, it took so long they get them on!”

“Your panties might get soaked, though! And this tail might get in the way, too…” Ruby said, gently batting with her free hand. “Oh man: it’s even fluffier than I imagined…!” she said as she started feeling it up.

“Ruby!” Weiss snapped.

“I’m still listening!” Ruby asked. “So what do I do with your tail?”

“Thought of lifting it up and holding it there, out of the way…?” Weiss asked testily.

“Oh, yeah, right!” Ruby said, doing just that. “Lucky it isn’t actually attached to your body, right?”

Weiss grumbled. “Yeah, lucky...”

“Still the issue of your panties though…”

Weiss looked down and bit her lip.

“… Unless that’s not an issue anymore…?” Ruby asked.

“...”

“Teacup?” Ruby asked.

“Cookie...” Weiss mumbled.

Ruby blinked, before she smiled, took her hand off Weiss’ hip and brought it to her pussy. Weiss gasped and jumped as she felt her fingers press up against her folds, whimpered and shivered as Ruby started rubbing them up and down.

The noises Weiss worsened as Ruby switched to her clit, toying and teasing the little pink button, hot arousal pouring out her fingers, dripping onto her palm, down her wrist and to the sheets below them. “Teacup...” she whimpered, hands clenched, her legs quivering violently.

Ruby slowed down significantly.

Weiss gasped, trying to take in long, deep breaths. Her face burned red, sweat poured down her skin. She felt a moan coming up, she stopped it; then, she got an idea…

Ruby stopped rubbing Weiss’ clit. “… Did you just make the sexy animal noise again…?”

Weiss face grew hotter. “… Yes...”

“… Could you do it again…?”

Weiss did, letting out a nearly breathless mewl this time.

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Ruby cooed. She started toying with Weiss’ clit again, earning her quite a few regular moans and squeaks from Weiss. “Okay… do it again now!”

Weiss tried, her voice trembling, her arms and legs shaking, the sound coming out as a pathetic little whine.

Ruby grinned. “Okay now that? That was pretty _hot_. Keep doing it for me please…?” she asked as she brought her fingers back to Weiss’ pussy.

“Ruby--!” Weiss stopped, and groaned.

Ruby pulled her hand away, and leaned past Weiss to get a look at her face. Weiss turned away, closed her eyes and resolutely kept her her mouth shut.

“Weiss, do you not want to make the noise again?”

“I-I don’t know!” Weiss cried, eyes still closed. “I feel absolutely _ridiculous_ when I do that!”

“Okay, I get that, but…” Ruby paused for a moment. “… Is it _kinda_ bad that I’m sorta getting off you being all embarrassed?”

“… No… no it’s not...” Weiss muttered.

“You sure?” Ruby asked. “Because this feels like one of those kinks that can easily get out of hand.”

“That’s what safewords are for, you dummy!” Weiss snapped. “Look, I’m not the only person who wants to get something out of this, if humiliating me gets you off, then you have my permission to do it until you don’t!”

Ruby nodded. “Is it because _you’re_ getting off to your being embarrassed, too?”

Weiss choked. If it was possible for her face to burn even redder, it would have.

Ruby chuckled. “ _Gosh,_ Weiss, I knew you told me you were really kinky, but I didn’t realize this much!”

Weiss made a noise halfway between frustration and arousal.

“Do you want to talk about this later, when you’re not so horny and in your pet play get-up?”

“Gee, what do you think…?” Weiss muttered weakly.

“I think I should start fingering you and making you cum,” Ruby said as she moved back behind Weiss. “And I think _you_ should start making more of those sexy animal noises for me.” She put her fingers to Weiss’ folds, teasingly running it up and down her length “Especially if you want me to start any time soon...”

Weiss scowled, clenched her hands as far as the gloves would allow, before she sucked in breath, and made the noise again, her voice cracked as she felt Ruby slowly work her finger into her pussy.

“Not quite~!” Ruby hummed as she started to slide it in and out. “Try again, Weiss!” she said as her finger slowed down.

Weiss huffed, before she sucked in a breath, and tried again, letting out a desperate, needy whine.

“Better!” Ruby said, speeding up her pace, a soft, lewd, wet noise filling the air. “See, now was that so hard…?”

“ _Teacup…_ _!”_ Weiss growled shakily.

Ruby shut up, and resumed fingering her.

It didn’t take very long for Weiss to start making those noises regularly, the sounds growing more desperate and breathless as Ruby began to steadily ramp up the pleasure—slipping another finger into her pussy, speeding up her pace till she was effortlessly pistoning in and out of her sopping wet folds, pulling out and toying with her clit before she slid them back in.

Arousal constantly leaked and poured onto Ruby’s hand, her fingers and palm absolutely soaking wet with it, the excess dripping down her wrist to the ever growing wet spot on the sheets. For how loud the lewd, wet sound of Ruby’s fingering her had gotten, Ruby almost couldn’t hear Weiss’ moans and whimpers, but she could certainly see and feel her whole body shaking and quivering, sweat pouring down her skin.

“Close?” Ruby asked as she slipped out of Weiss’ folds, started gently rubbing her clit.

Weiss sucked in a breath, and let out a shaky whine.

“Want to cum now?”

She moaned weakly.

Ruby nodded. “Could you make the noise again, please...?”

“… Are you fucking serious right now...?!” Weiss whispered.

“Come on, Weiss: just one last, and I _promise_ you can cum…!”

Weiss tried, making a little frustrated grumble.

“Not quite~!” Ruby said, slowing her pace down.

Weiss made a desperate, high pitched, squeal.

“Still not there!” Ruby said as she stopped entirely.

Weiss made a frustrated noise, before she sucked in a deep breath, and tried a third time.

Ruby smiled as she heard a shaky, needy mewl, before she slipped her fingers back inside Weiss, moving them back and forth as fast as she could.

Weiss came in no time at all, screaming and shaking in delight as her pussy gushed and squirted; Rubby quickly pulled out and sat on the side, still holding Weiss’ fluffy tail up, watching how far her arousal went, before she listened to Weiss’ soft whimpers and pants, watched as she collapsed onto the bed, shivering, leaking, _happy_ mess.

Ruby crawled over and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Good girl...” she whispered.

Weiss turned her head to her and smiled, still blushing and sweating.

Ruby giggled. “Dust, you are so cute…!” she looked over to her still bound hands. “Want me to untie you now?”

“Uh-unh,” Weiss murmured.

“Start cleaning up?” Ruby asked.

Same response.

“Cuddle and snuggle with you on your messy sheets for a while?”

Weiss hummed at that.

Ruby laid down beside Weiss, wrapping her arms around her, nestling her head into her hair as her hands slowly ran up and down her exposed belly. “I love you, Weiss...” Ruby murmured softly.

“I love you too, Ruby...” Weiss whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> There can be a sequel to this with enough interest. Feel free to mention any new kinks you might like, but they’re all going to exclusively involve Dom Ruby, Sub Weiss, Tsundere antics, and of course, the arctic fox Kemonomimi outfit.
> 
> PS. I would imagine that Faunus make a distinction form Kemonomimi stuff, as it’s much more exaggerated, or used in a much more cutesy, indulgent manner than actual Faunus. Some of them definitely have a serious problem with it, but it really isn’t talked about much until it starts to bleed into unhealthy treatment or behaviour around real Faunus.
> 
> Basically, they like to encourage healthy separation of fiction and reality.


End file.
